Into the Wind
by The Baroness
Summary: I suck at summaries, but: This is the story of a young wind kunoichi growing up in Konoha, flirting with love, making mistakes, growig up, learning and all that wonderful stuff. Includes intrigue, comedy, action and romance ! OC x Sas
1. Chapter I

My name is Kagura and I am a part of the Kazekai clan. Our small clan is located in Konoha and there is only a handful of us left. My father is a highly skilled Jounin, he was offered the position of ANBU but turned it down. My grandmother and grandfather are the heads of our clan and they are still as lively as ever but they have never gotten over the death of their only daughter, my mother. I have two uncles and one aunts as well as twin girl cousins, only four years old. These people are all that is left of our once large clan. Of all these people, only myself, my grandmother and my two uncles are of Kazekai blood and are able to use our secret jutsus.

Although our situation is similar to the Uchiha's [though they have only a couple members alive whereas we have a few more to speak of] it did not come about in a similar way. Our clan was never giant, there was never any need to split the family up into main and branch, but it was larger. I still remember having banquets and feasts with my entire family when I was a little girl.. until they were all dispatched to help fix a problem of rogue shinobi from the land of lightning who were threatening Konoha and the Fire Lord.

The Kazeki clan is known for its powerful wind attacks and since wind is powerful against lightning they sent many of my family members. Some of them returned, there were more of our members sent than there were rogue ninjas, but after they returned to us they were hunted down. It seemed that the Land of Lightning, despite them having been traitors, preferred to take care of their own, and honoured their deaths with vengeance against all of those who killed them.

But death is a part of the ninja lifestyle and it was many years ago. I miss my mother, especially when dealing with problems of the heart, but I don't cry whenever I think of her anymore; I just remember the way she made me feel, and smile at the memory of her warmth.

And believe it or not, though I'm only eleven years old [twelve in a couple months], I do have boy troubles. I didn't even want it to happen, nor do I think it should have: I didn't even like him at first! I just hung around with Ino and Sakura and they were always stalking him or talking about him. I showed no interest, but they did; and, for whatever reason, I'm the one that caught his attention.

And that's the story of how I came to be going out with Uchiha Sasuke.

I was charmed by him since he was the first boy to ever pay attention to me, to see me as a girl. I think I'm pretty, although I'd never mention it around Ino or Sakura—they fight enough with each other, there's no need for me to be attacked also. I have straight black hair that is currently long, running to the middle of my back, green eyes surrounded by long lashes, a regular face aside from my expressive mouth and full lips, unlike Sakura's, and a pale skin tone. I am slender and somewhat weak with taijutsu, but I am graceful and able to dodge most close combat attacks. As for ranged combat, I have learned some of the lower jutsu in my family, meaning I have already went through elemental training by the hands of my grandmother. Now I usually train with Naruto, since he's always at the training grounds, attacking harmless trees and constantly trying to improve himself. It's good practice for both of us to fight each other and to have company for moral support.

I'm not really an outspoken person but that's not to say that I don't have opinions or that I don't feel confident or sure of them. I have opinions, many opinions, and I have pride in myself and my ability to make them. However, I choose to keep them to myself, I've found it's much easier to get along; except with Naruto. My time spent with him gives me a sense of release because I can just be myself and not have to think over everything I say before I say it, like with Sakura and Ino, and sometimes even with Sasuke.

I was sleeping soundly on my side, my head against my pillow and a bit of spit escaping my mouth onto the cushion. I had the blankets thrown off of me and I'd even managed to disturb the thin mattress between myself and the floor; it was diagonal and my butt was half on it and half on the tatami mats. I was not snoring (since I don't snore) but I was breathing deeply.

In my dream world I was battling monsters with a katana in each hand while wearing a formal kimono, the kind of thing that only happens in dreams. But then my foot started to itch. Since my dream self was too busy fighting a water demon with fangs and more drool than I could muster in seven nights, I woke up.

There were birds chirping outside my window and rays of sunshine filtered through to cover every surface they could touch. I lifted my hand to intersect its path and wiggled my fingers slowly, watching in the flittering light on my skin. When I sat up, I looked at the window and saw that there were two love birds sitting on my window pane. I thought at once that it must be a sign for the oncoming day and rushed out of bed excitedly to get ready. After I'd left the room, the two birds left their perch and flew off in opposite directions.

I walked to my adjoining bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. Before I stepped in I turned to the mirror beside me. I regarded my features and felt confident (though so often that confidence would falter around Ino and Sakura) that I was beautiful, even that early in the morning. I winked at the reflection then laughed at myself for my sillyness and proceeded to undress for my shower. With my nightgown and undergarments removed, I stepped into the shower.

My entire body relaxed once I was under the shower head. The hot water sprayed my face and I welcomed it with closed eyes but an open mouth, drinking from the water that coursed directly from the spring in our compound. I turned around and brought my hands up to my hair to massage the water through it. I moved my hands to my temples and forehead and combed through my hair from roots to tip. I let out a sigh in absolute comfort and continued washing my hair and body until I was finished.

Emerging from the shower, my skin had adapted a slight red tinge because of the extreme heat of the shower and my hesitation to leave it. I stretched for a minute before drying myself off with my towel. I started with my hair and then continued down my body, wrapping the towel around myself when I finished.

I slid the bathroom door open, letting myself and the steam out, and tiptoed daintily across the room. I had no desire or need to be quiet, this was just the way I always did things: silently. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on while still somewhat wet and tiptoed across the room to hang my towel in the bathroom.

Once back in my room, I stood away from anything around me and did some hand signs. A small gust of wind whirled around my body for about ten seconds then died down. I uttered a small 'phew' and wished for the millionth time that I had a chakra reserve the size of Naruto's. Once dry, I left my bedroom and walked along the path to the dining room.

Well, this is my first entry on , any feedback would be incredible, in whatever form (review, message, et cetera).  
Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter II

There was an old man and woman sitting cross legged in the dining area, talking animatedly. Each had a cup of hot tea in front of them though they were both too busy talking to have a moment to enjoy their drinks.

"That girl of mine [and she is **my** girl] knows all of her jutsu because I trained her when she was young. I was the one that had the bright idea to train her ability with wind chakra at the same time as she we taught her regular chakra control! What do you say to that, old man? Hah!" She had a very confident and haughty expression on her face but her humour showed in her smile and her sparkling eyes.

The old man was not taken aback, he was relaxed but certain in his tone. "Need I remind you, my dearest Vera, that we both trained her and that I have always had better chakra control than you? I was much more influential during that time, and still so: she learns every day from my extraordinary intellect, which is why I give her more attention than you. Perhaps you are jealous, my love?"

"You wish, grandpa! I could stand getting rid of you for more time, I have other things to do. And while I admit that you're pretty good at chakra control, you are no match for me with the use of the chakra! I can muster up a tornado that would destroy all of Konoha!" She continued looking arrogant when she realized what she said while running off on her tangent and quickly corrected herself. "Wh-what I mean to say is, if I were so inclined."

"Of course."

The conversation lulled for no longer than a minute wherein they both had the opportunity to sample their luke warm tea. The silence was so strong that birds could be heard, the same birds that Kagura had noticed upon waking; but it was broken by a comment from the older male shinobi that incurred a loud scoff from his wife.

"Though it is _my_ blood that makes her so strong." He paused but watched her face and spoke again to interrupt her just before she found her words. "She gets your beauty, certainly, but she gets the more important traits from me."

He hid his smile while she silently fumed and just before she exploded, the door slide open to show an amused Kagura.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Thank you, grandfather, you are so very kind. But I think grandmother might be right on this one, she is a great woman." I walked over to my grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering 'good morning' and sent her a tell-tale mischievous glance with my eyes, then walked around the table and repeated my actions to my grandfather, leaving out the secret look, and sat down beside him.

"Yes, that's very true, she is great. Though women can be great _pains_ when they work together to argue with an old man. Such treatment.." He trailed off while shaking his head and smiling.

My grandmother simply waved him off and spoke directly to me. "Don't listen to Koji, he's old, what can he know!" I couldn't help but grin: she's old too! "How did you sleep, Kagura? Do you need anything to eat?"

"I slept very well, I had a dream that I was fighting a monster, but I won so it all turned out okay. And I'm not hungry, but thank you for asking. I'll have my usual in a little while and then go work it off with Naruto. He's probably already out there."

My grandparents knew all about Naruto, including the things that I didn't know, like that he was the holder of the Nine Tails Fox or that he was the Fourth Hokage's son. I did notice that they exchanged a knowing glance whenever I brought him up though, but I never felt the need to inquire about it, having full trust in them.

"He probably is, that poor boy. When you go take a basket with some fresh food in it, my intuition tells me he doesn't have the best nutrition for a boy his age. You could invite him over for dinner too, or even to stay the night. It would be absolutely fine, he is welcome here at any time. Having no family to go home to.. I just think it's so tragic and I can't help but want to-"

"Grandmother! Slow down, you're rambling as always." My grandfather and I laughed a little and Vera just rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about Naruto, he's okay on his own, but I will take some snacks for both of us for when we take a break from training. I will also invite him over for supper, but he can't stay the night."

"And why not? Would he not want to stay the night, does he not like us?" She faked a frown but still used a tone that said she was going to make a fuss unless she got her way. I looked over to my grandfather for help but he just sipped his tea and stared down at the table like he wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh Grandma, it's not like _that_. He's a boy, that's all. It's just .. _improper_. Especially since Sasuke and I.. well, especially because of that relationship, it just seems _wrong_."

"If you say so, Sweetie. I'm going to go get some more tea, mine is utterly frigid." My grandmother got up and excused herself from the table and the room. I listened to her footsteps as she walked away from the room and sighed inwardly.

"She doesn't mean to hurt you, she just can't help her opinions. Kagura.. you know how we feel about that boy. It is your responsibility as a child to make mistakes and learn from them as it is our responsibility as grandparents to let you make and learn from those errors." He put his arm over my shoulder in a partial hug and then excused himself from the table.

It would be lovely if I just got one, tiny, little comment or feedback. Thank you for your time and have a good day !


	3. Chapter III

I couldn't help but notice the extraordinary weather as I was heading to the training grounds, purposely taking my time walking instead of running. The sky was bright azur blue and the clouds drifted past looking softer than cotton, reminding me of the moment that my head contacts my pillow after a long day of training and I fall asleep immediately. The sun was shining brightly but the clouds filtered out some of the light, casting large shadows on the ground. There was even a light breeze that tickled the exposed skin on my arms, legs and face. All these wonderful effects forced me to sing quietly as I walked, letting out my happiness with my voice.

_Sun's up, it's a little after twelve, make breakfast for myself, leave the work for someone else. People say, they say that it's just a phase, they tell me to act my age, well I am. On this perfect day nothing's standing in my way, on this perfect day nothing can go wrong. It's a perfect day, tomorrow's gonna come too soon. I could stay forever as I am on this perfect day._

The singing didn't work as an outlet so much as it just made me more excited and I started grinning and jumping around. I was worked up and ready for a long training session with Naruto. Running to the training fields, my eyes wandered excitedly at everything around me and I felt blessed for living in Konoha.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Uzumaki Naruto!" His blue eyes snapped to mine and I read fear in his eyes. Seeing it was me, he relaxed and gave his classic grin and waved at me.

"Kagura, I thought you were Sakura, don't scare me like that! I thought I forgot about a mission or something.." He brought his hand up to the back of his and closed his eyes while grinning, making me outright laugh at him. This made his pose falter. "What?"

"It's just that pose, it's so.. so you. And what do you mean, you were scared thinking I was Sakura? I thought you liked her a lot, but I guess being on her team you see who she really is and don't like her so much any more. Well, she'll be relieved to hear that when I tell her." I turned around and started walking toward town, away from a now frantic Naruto, who was flailing his arms above his head.

"No! No that's not it at all! Wait! Baka!" I fell into an all out run through the forest, ignoring the path, and waiting for the game of cat and mouse to begin.

Naruto was able to run faster than me by a bit, but I move around a lot, so for him it's like attacking a wet bar of soap. We ran for a few minutes, sparring every now and then, until I stopped suddenly and caught Naruto off guard. He skidded to a halt to avoid running into me and hurtling us both off the two storey high tree.

"What the he-"

"Did you call me a baka?"

Once again the fear appeared in his eyes. I took the opportunity and kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. He got the message and jumped off trees until he landed on the grass. I opted for a more impressive way of getting down and drew my hands up into several quick signs.

Down below Naruto summoned some clones and stared up at me, waiting for me to make a move and setting them up in the bushes and behind trees. He turned his gaze downwards again quickly to check that his shadow clones were hidden well and when he looked back up he saw me hovering down to the floor, held by my jutsu.

"Showy tricks won't beat me!" His expression read challenge and when my feet touched the ground the real training began and didn't end until I was completely exhausted.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I brought some food along so go ahead and help yourself, just let me take a small share before you eat it all." I stuck my tongue out at him and passed him the basket. "And my grandma invited you for dinner. She really likes you, you know."

"She's a really nice old woman! Your whole family's nice actually, they're always so friendly when I come over. It's the only time I ever experience anything like a real family. I'd like to come for supper."

I turned my head to Naruto while he was distracted by food. I'd always felt so bad for him: growing up hated by an entire village that never got to know the real him; having to grow up and live without ever even knowing his family; having the ambition to change everything around even though it seemed impossible to everyone else, though that was why it was his dream, because he believed it. And yet through it all, he grew up to be such a positive and optimistic person that never gives up and constantly strives and works to improve himself. There was so much to him that people didn't see.

The first time I joined Naruto while he was training was because of the pity I'd felt, so I sought him out and asked if I could join him. He was surprised to say the least but he didn't hesitate in saying yes. For the first little while, we didn't really talk that much, though we only saw each other every now and then, but as time went on I started to get to know him and found that I liked him. Whenever I practiced with him he would always push me and motivate me more than any sensei has done for me. He became a valuable friend and I no longer felt pity for him, it was instead replaced with respect and admiration.

"Is there something on my face?" He had finished the food and was staring back at me with a confused look on his face.

I shook my head slightly and told him that there wasn't. He kept looking at me and I felt a little embarassed, wondering if there was anything on _my_ face. "Why are you looking at me now?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead continued scrutinizing my face with squinted eyes and a drawn in mouth. "Are you really going out with Sasuke?"

I sighed deeply, letting out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding during the silence. "Is that all? Jeez, I though you were going to ask me something serious, the way you looked."

"Well?"

"Well give me a chance to speak!" I rolled my eyes and shifted my position so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye while I explained 'Sasuke and I'. "I guess _technically_ we're going out, but it's nothing serious. It just kind of.. happened. Nothing's happened yet and I doubt it will. He's a nice guy and he's really strong but I don't really know him that well." He was still staring holes into me so I decided to switch the spotlight from me to him. "You're on his team, what do you think of him?"

"Sasuke's a jerk." He said with finality.

I stood up and strolled over to him. When I was standing directly beside him I sighed dramatically and said in an airy tone, "Ah.. but so are you, **baka**!" And jumped back for another round of fighting.

Feedback = virtual homemade cookies [which are still very fresh and delicious but with the added bonus of being able to be stored in your My Documents folder].


	4. Chapter IV

The afternoon was dragging on and the sun was lower in the sky; that and the fact that both Naruto and I were fatigued indicated that it was time to head in. He had accepted my grandmother's invitation to dinner so we walked home together. Or rather, he walked while I dragged my feet.

"Hey, Naruto, you really tired me out today." I complained but added with delight: "It was great!"

"It sure was!" He gave me the thumbs up and, while I couldn't muster up the energy to laugh and grin, I cracked a small smile. "It sucks though, 'cause now that we have teams we're going to have less time to train together. I'm gonna miss you sparring with you."

He looked so depressed when he said that, it made my heart feel heavy as if all the weight of the mountains surrounding Konoha was now weighing down on my chest. I punched him lightly in the arm and gave him [what I hoped was] an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry so much, even if we don't have time to train together we can still hang out sometimes. Grandma and Grandpa will still insist that I invite you over whenever and well, you could come along to any family gatherings we have, they're always fun."

"Thanks Kagura, you're a real friend."

Our conversation lulled there as we walked onto the streets of Konoha, farther from the training grounds and forest, where people bustled, buying groceries and seeing people. I had a few items that I had to buy there so we had no choice but to make the detour. While it was so busy, we didn't have much trouble getting through, because the entire crowd seemed to split as we came. I thought this was odd and noted it, but just looked around and pretended I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. While gazing, I saw the look on Naruto's face and decided that the it was a good time for the silence to end.

"So, uhm, we need to get some lettuce, potatoes, onions, carrots, cheese, bread, biscuits and then something for dessert. So, why don't we split up? You can go get the bread and biscuits, and I'll get the vegetables. And if you see anything that looks delicious and irresistible, grab it too." I started to walk away from him toward my destination until I realized I'd overlooked something. "Wait, Naruto! Do you have any money on you?"

He looked down at the ground and kicked his foot in the dirt. "Well, I have a little." He wouldn't look me in the face and I understood that he must feel embarassed about living so poorly. While thinking about this, I hadn't said anything and so he continued, feeling embarassed and the need to make up excuses. "Y'see, I didn't know that I'd need to buy anything today, so I left my money at my house!" He resumed the cheesy grin with his eyes closed and the hand behind his head.

I walked up to him and stuck my hand into a pouch on the side of my leg. I pulled out a few bills and handed them to him, smiling and telling him to keep whatever change their was. He was taken by surprise at the amount I'd given him so I had the chance to part with him before he could tell me to take any back. When I was far enough away, I called back to him, "Hurry up Naruto-baka!"

"Naruto-baka?"

"Oof!"

Right into the chest of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, h-hi Sasuke. I was just training with Naruto and he's coming over for dinner and we needed to grab some stuff to.. eat.. and .." I shook my head, realizing that there was no real need to explain everything to him, though it did allow me not say something else or let an awkward silence ensue. Besides, he made me feel so nervous, especially when he looked at me with those gorgeous onyx eyes, even when he looked sarcastic with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing on his lips.

I snapped to reality before I started drooling and made up for the conversation that he wasn't making. "Uhm.. would you like to come to dinner? I mean, you've been a couple times, and my family likes you, and I mean, why not right? You're teammates with Naruto now so it could promote.. friendship. And we'll have lots of food. And dessert.."

I inclined my head and gave him a look that I hope protrayed "well? what are you looking at, answer me!" but he remained silent. Just before throwing my hands up in the air and walking away, he gave a small, "Yes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to get some vegetables.." And with that, Sasuke took my hand and lead me to my destination.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Does he _have_ to come?" Naruto whispered conspicuously behind his hand to me while Sasuke walked in front of us. "I have to see him all the time anyway!"

"Naruto, just drop it." I hissed and walked up beside Sasuke, shooting Naruto a look as he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and wiggled his hands at each side of his head.

"Naruto, I can hear and see you perfectly well. I'm not a baka, like you." Sasuke said, in his classic 'apathetic Uchiha' way.

Naruto, however, was the absolutely opposite of apathetic and pushed into Sasuke's space, stopping him from walking. "Hey! It's only okay for Kagura to call me baka! You.. you teme!"

"You completely overlooked contradicting me calling you an idiot." He said, and smirked victoriously. He walked around Naruto and looked at me until I fell into step beside him again. Behind us, Naruto yelled in exasperated and ran to catch up with us.

The sun had begun to set and the scenary around us was seen with a dark blue tint. Like the sun, our conversation had fallen and did not pick up for the duration of the walk to the grounds.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

The grounds were in view as we walked up the path. Sasuke was viewing the modest gardens along each side of the walkway while Naruto and I looked steadily ahead, excited for the dinner. My aunt, Miyana, was a wonderful cook, and whenever I had company over she went all out on the meal.

We were almost at the front gate and still no one had greeted us. I didn't expect my grandmother or grandfather to come out, because Sasuke was here, but I was a bit disappointed that my little cousins didn't. I wondered what they were doing and if they'd had a long day. As my hand push on the large doors, they moved away from me in a quick movement and I saw my uncle, smiling and acting as the greeter.

There was a time when my family threw great parties, inviting the 'importants' from the other powerful clans in Konoha, back when we had larger numbers, and so I was raised to always have someone to greet visitors at the gate, it "sets the mood for the evening", as my grandmother always put it.

"Ah, it's not just Naruto with you then."

"Misho, you remember Sasuke, right? He's been over before. I invited him over as well as Naruto." I smiled but warily kept my eyes on him. None of my family were too fond of Sasuke and they didn't like hiding it.

Misho simply gestured his arms toward the main house with a small bow and said, "Enter please, gentleman, we await your company."

Misho is probably my favourite uncle, even though it sounds mean to pick favourites. He's the youngest and while he's much older than me he still acts like he's only a couple years older: forever eighteen. His personality is really fun and light and it has a lot to do with why I only have one aunt, I doubt he'll ever settle down. It would take on hell of a woman to anchor him.

"What's to eat? I'm already drooling! I love Yaya's cooking so much—" My aunt's name was actually Yuraya, but since childhood her nickname had been Yaya and so naturally it carried on with her to adulthood"—she's such a great cook!" Naruto shouted excitedly and thrusted his fist in the air. Before I could agree with him, he ran off. Misho gestured at Naruto with his thumb lazily, over his shoulder, and shook his head, walking after him.

I was left with Sasuke, alone, and silent [as usual]. I was about to suggest that we follow after the two when he looked into my eyes intently and my body numbed. My stomach swam and I felt butterflies rise. He leaned over and I looked down at his lips. I didn't know if I was ready for my first kiss but it didn't seem as though I had a choice. My eyes fluttered closed and I waited for him to connect his lips with mine.

And then I waited some more.

And then he audibly sniffed me.

Before I opened my eyes, his voice broke the romantic atmosphere that had arose. "Are you planning on taking a shower before you go into dinner? You're dirty from training."

My eyes snapped open, wide with shock. Red tinted my cheeks from embarassment and anger. How dare he! And for me to think he was going to.. uggh!

Instead of saying something in a silly, nervous voice or a rotten obscenity, I just walked off toward my room. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw him shrug and walk in. What an awful situation. Bah!

Thank you for reading, any feedback would be appreciated. Have a good day. :3


End file.
